I'm the one who really loves you baby
by VagabondeLily
Summary: Sirius Black va apprendre à ses dépends que la ligne qui sépare l'amour de l'attirance peut-être quasiment imperceptible.


I'm the one who really loves you Baby…

Je dois vous parler...d'une fille.

Elle hante mes pensées jour et nuit, sans répit, elle à fait de ma vie un enfer dans ce qui devrait être un paradis. Elle me possède totalement, je suis à ses pieds comme un chien dévoué. Tous les jours je guette le signe qui pourrait supposer qu'elle a remarqué ma présence, et ce depuis la nuit des temps si ce n'est bien avant.

Cette fille que j'aime autant que James aime Lily, cette femme que j'aime plus que tout ce que je pourrais posséder se prénomme divinement Patricia Zammer. Tout en elle n'est que beauté et élégance, à mes yeux, car la réalité, je le sais, est toute autre.

Patricia Zammer, élève brillantissime de 7ème année à Serpentard, a tout pour correspondre au profil de mon ennemie jurée, ce qu'elle est d'ailleurs.

Je l'aime, elle me hait. Jeladésire, elle me méprise. Je la guette, elle me rejette. Moi, vulgaire 7ème année de Gryffondor, honteusement appelé Black, Sirius Black.

Tout chez elle n'est fait que pour me torturer, de ses mauvaises fréquentations (Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue, et Bellatrix Black sa meilleure amie, ne sont que des exemples), aux regards torturants qu'elle me lance. Cette femme est une mercenaire mandatée pour me punir de mon seul crime, ô combien infâme : l'amour.

Mes amis ne comprennent pas l'intérêt que j'ai pour cette fille, moi Sirius Black, coureur de jupons numéro un de Poudlard avec plus de 119 conquêtes en 7 ans. Ils ne me croient pas quand je leur dit que je l'aime, ils pensent que c'est juste une lubie, l'envie de l'accrocher fièrement à mon tableau de chasse, mais non, c'est autre chose, plus fort, beaucoup plus fort que ça.

"- Alors ?"

Je hausse les épaules.

"- Tu t'es encore fais jeter ?"

Je soupire.

"- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répètes que cette fille n'est pas pour toi ?!"

Je m'assois à table et lance un regard noir à mon ami, mon meilleur ami.

"- Patmol, c'est une serpentarde, elle est hautaine, méprisante, manipulatrice et agressive. Tu as des masses de filles à tes pieds pourquoi est-ce que tu fais fixette sur celle là en particulier ?

- Parce que je l'aime, Cornedrue, tu ne comprends pas, JE L'AIME ?!

- Oui, oui, c'est bon calmes toi. Intervient Remus.

- Tu l'aimes ? Pfff... Sirius Black le plus grand tombeur de ces dames de Pouddlard, amoureux. Si c'était le cas, ça ferait la une des journaux.

- Tu l'aimes bien toi, Evans ? Pourquoi MOI je pourrais pas tomber amoureux ?

- Elle s'appelle Lily, LILY ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Regardes-la bien, elle traine avec Sevilus, Malefoy, Bellatrix, son ambition suprême c'est de servir Voldemort, elle s'est fait renvoyer de multiples écoles de sorcellerie avant pour des raisons que toi et moi on connait en lien avec la magie noire, et toi tu vas t'emouracher d'une futur mangemort. Ressaisis toi mon vieux !"

Enervé par la véracité de ses propos, je tournai la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Elle était là, ma muse, ma déesse, ma princesse, écoutant les bavardages inutiles de Lucius Malefoy. Elle tourna la tête et croisa mon regard. Je sentis soudain mon cœur défaillir alors qu'elle soutenait ce même regard, un sourire malicieux étiré sur son beau visage. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et je dû me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour ne pas perdre conscience. Mais pourquoi, bon dieu, pourquoi Patricia Zammer m'infligeait-elle un tel supplice ? Pourquoi faisait-elle partie des méchants ? Pourquoi était-elle la déesse dont il ne fallait pas tomber sous le charme ? Et pourquoi me laissait-elle, moi, Sirius Black, l'homme le plus courtisé par les filles de Poudlard, aussi ridiculement amoureux ?

Je tournais tant bien que mal la tête afin de me ressaisir, chose impossible à faire en la sachant dans la même pièce que moi. Laissant les autres en plan, je sortis de la grande salle, sentant aussi bien mes amis qu'elle, en train de me dévisager. Je ne baissais pas la tête, au contraire, ma dignité, c'était bien une des rares choses qu'il me restait depuis un moment.

Mes pas me dirigèrent vers le parc, sans que je sache vraiment ce que j'avais envie de faire. J'étais déjà au bord de l'eau lorsque je pris conscience du lieu où mes jambes m'avaient portés. M'asseyant par terre, je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse sur l'objet qui une fois encore hantait mes pensées. Nous étions le 20 décembre, dans 3 jours il y aurait le bal de noël, 43 filles m'avaient envoyé des invitations, mais je les avais toutes refusées, toutes, car parmi toutes les filles de Poudlard la seule qui m'intéressait, ne m'avait pas encore invité.

Je fus tiré de ma torpeur en sentant quelqu'un s'asseoir près de moi. Tournant la tête, je reconnu la crinière brune de Meredith Potter, la sœur jumelle de James. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond fondirent dans les miens, me passant au rayon laser. Meredith avait cette incroyable capacité de lire sur le visage des gens tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur, un don particulier que James n'avait pas eut le bonheur d'hériter, mais qui allait de pair avec celui de Lily, sa meilleure amie, qui était la seule personne à ma connaissance à voir du bon dans tout un chacun. Même elle, aurait trouvé du bon chez Patricia, j'en étais persuadé.

Pendant un long moment, Meredith resta silencieuse, observant le lac calmement, comme si elle cherchait les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle avait à me dire. J'attendais. J'appréhendais ses paroles parce que, connaissant Mérédith, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me dire ne pouvait être que totalement bon ou totalement mauvais.

"- Tu l'aimes ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Oui. Soufflais-je

- Et Elle ?

- Elle me déteste. Répliquais-je agacé de devoir l'avouer.

- Situation délicate. Commenta-t-elle."

J'acquiesçais. Meredith, à l'égale de James, était ma meilleure amie, je la considérait comme la sœur que je n'avais jamais eue, mais que je rêvais d'avoir. J'écoutais chaque mot qu'elle disait, chaque conseil qu'elle donnait avec la plus grande des attentions, tant je savais qu'au final elle avait toujours raison. Je n'oublierais jamais que je lui dois énormément et que grâce à elle, j'ai évité bon nombre de mauvaises choses. Sans compter que j'avais pour elle beaucoup d'affection. Bien des fois, elle avait sut sécher mes larmes mieux que James ou n'importe lequel des autres maraudeurs n'avait jamais put prétendre le faire. Elle avait été là dans les joies et dans les peines. Un soutien sans faille que je respectais autant que j'admirais.

Elle se tourna vers moi, tranquillement, ignorant complètement le froissement de sa cape sur le sol et posa une main sur mon épaule, je la regardais.

"- Sirius, ce n'est pas à moi de te dire si elle est la bonne ou la mauvaise personne, ce n'est pas mon boulot, ce n'est le boulot de personne d'autre sinon toi. Personne n'a le droit de juger tes faits et gestes, ni tes amis, ni tes ennemis. Toi, il n'y a que toi qui sois en mesure de décider si ça vaut le coup. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu peux abandonner sans remords, je serais là pour te soutenir. Mais si c'est le cas, alors fonce, ne laisse personne te retenir, l'amour est un sentiment extraordinaire et qu'on ne ressent pas souvent dans une vie, alors il faut l'attraper coûte que coûte. Promet moi juste une chose...

- Tout ce que tu voudras !

- Sois prudent."

J'acquiesçais et murmurais :

"- C'est promis."

Je lui souris, elle me le rendis et déposa un baiser sur ma joue qui me fit frissonner avant de faire demi-tour vers le château.

Longtemps je repensais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit, à ce que je devais faire. Je devais l'avouer, Meredith était une fille exceptionnelle, admirée de tout le monde, que ce soit par sa grâce et sa beauté ou par son intelligence et sa sagesse. Elle avait tout pour elle, et tout pour rendre son frère surprotecteur. James ne la lâchait jamais d'une semelle, se mêlant de tout et défiant du regard et de la baguette tous ceux qui convoitaient sa sœur, autant dire les trois quart de Poudlard. Mais Meredith s'en fichait, elle ne courait pas les hommes, ni les femmes, ni le succès, ni tout ce qui était désirable. Meredith ne courait rien, elle ne courait même pas, elle volait, comme une plume.

Je suis monté jusqu'à la volière, bien décidé à écrire à Patricia une fois de plus, persuadé que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. C'était au moins la dixième lettre du mois, et inutile de préciser qu'elle n'avait répondu à aucune autre avant. Bref, étant des plus inspirés, je lui écrivis un rouleau de parchemin entier, l'accrochait à la patte du hibou à James, certain que cela ne le dérangerait pas et regarda l'oiseau s'éloigner en priant une fois de plus de recevoir une réponse.

En vain...

Nous étions le soir du 23 décembre et aucune réponse à l'horizon, aucune intention d'accepter l'invitation de quelqu'un d'autre non plus. Programme de la soirée : me morfondre devant la cheminée.

Un feu de cheminée, voilà ce qui allait occuper la soirée de noël du célèbre Sirius Black dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, alors que tous les couples étaient déjà descendus. Je ne voulais plus avoir à affronter le moindre regard intrigué. Mais un bruit de talon retentit et me tira de mes rêveries tragiques. Un être angélique que je ne reconnu pas de suite, descendait tout droit du dortoir des demoiselles Gryffondor. J'étais bouche-bée, complètement abasourdis par tant de beauté. Les longs cheveux bruns de Mérédith, habituellement bien bouclés étaient aujourd'hui d'un aspect lisse impeccable, coiffés de façon délicatement volumineuse, ils étaient surmontés d'un diadème qui brillait de mille feux. Sa robe, noire, en satin, dos nu dévoilait un décolleté discret et de fines épaules et retombait sur ses pieds, d'où on apercevait des escarpins de luxe. Elle me sourit franchement et je me ressaisis.

"-Tu es...magnifique. Réussis-je à articuler.

- Je ne pourrais pas te retourner là pareille. Plaisanta-t-elle."

En effet, j'étais pitoyable. La chemise boutonnée n'importe comment, les cheveux à la James Potter et la mine de déterré m'aurait fait passer, dans les rues de Londres, pour un zombie, ou un drogué.

"- Le bal va commencer sans toi. Déclarais-je, désireux de me retrouver à nouveau seul.

- Figure-toi que je n'ai pas de cavaliers. Répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à coté de moi.

- Toi, pas de cavalier ?! Tu as reçu autant de demandes que ton frère...

- 42 exactement, ce qui fait une voix de plus. Mais je les ait toutes refusées.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'avais déjà pensé à inviter quelqu'un.

- Et il t'a planté ?

- Il n'a pas intérêt !"

Soudain, sans crier gare, elle se leva et me tira pour que je fasse de même. Elle avait une telle force, ou j'étais si faible que je n'ai pas put résister et je me suis retrouvé debout, face à elle.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Elle sortit sa baguette qu'elle avait accroché avec un ruban à sa jambe et la pointa dans ma direction en murmurant un sortilège incompréhensible.

Aussitôt, il y eut de la lumière tout autour de moi et je fermais les yeux, ébloui. Quand je les ré-ouvrit, j'étais vêtu d'un costume noir, et d'une chemise blanche sans nœud, ni cravate. Méré savait que j'avais horreur de ça. Elle s'est approchée, baguette tendue de mes cheveux, et là j'ai jugé bon d'intervenir :

"- Méré...Je...

- T'inquiètes, je maitrise.

- Non sérieusement, mes cheveux vont bien.

- Sirius, tu n'es pas James. Les cheveux en bataille, tu laisses ça à mon frère s'il te plait."

J'ai bougonné, deux, trois secondes, mais ça n'a servit à rien, et au final, ma tête n'a pas subit trop de dégats. J'ai soupiré de contentement et elle s'est emparé de mon bras pour me faire passer de force par le portrait de la grosse dame, j'ai répliqué :

"- Et ton cavalier ?!

- Il est charmant, je te le présenterais.

- Méré, ne me dit pas que...

- Si si, mon cavalier c'est toi."

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'on traversait les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Une fois devant, mon trac s'est remit à courir dans mes veines, mon cœur à recommencé à battre la chamade et j'ai eut horriblement chaud dans mon smoking de luxe. Je me suis arrêté alors que nous allions à franchir les grandes portes.

"- J'pourrais pas Méré, j'pourrais pas..."

Elle soupira et prit mes mains entre les siennes :

"- Sirius, regarde-moi s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'une fois passé ces portes tu auras tout ce que tu voudras sans difficultés, personne ne peut te le promettre. Mais il y a une chose que je peux te dire, c'est que Patricia Zammer se trouve derrière ces mêmes portes et que ce serait stupide de ne pas les franchir. Si tu es là ce soir, c'est parce que tu as décidé qu'elle valait le coup...

- Faut dire que tu m'as un peu forcé aussi ! Répliquais-je

- Sirius, si tu ne voulais pas venir, tu ne te serais pas laissé entrainer, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, tu es mon meilleur ami je te rappelle."

J'ai sourit à cette perspective, Méré trouvait toujours les mots qui réconfortaient. Elle a continué :

"- Ecoute, je serais là toute la soirée, je serais dans l'ombre, mais jamais bien loin, dès que tu te sentiras prêt à flancher, je serais là, toujours là, pour toi."

Je l'ai attrapée et je l'ai serré fort dans mes bras, vraiment, vraiment fort. Je tenais à elle presque plus que tout au monde, et elle venait de me prouver qu'elle aussi tenait énormément à moi, il n'avait fallut que ça pour illuminer ma soirée.

Elle se redressa, arrangea ma chemise et ses cheveux et poussa les portes de la grande salle. Elle fit un pas en avant, en me tenant la main et automatiquement, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, sur nous, sur le couple improbable que nous formions. Meredith était sublime comme d'habitude, et c'était elle qui décrochait le plus de regards, autant les femmes l'admiraient, la jalousaient, que les hommes la désiraient et je me surpris à être jaloux. Ils ne méritaient rien d'elle, pas même un coup d'œil, c'était moi qu'elle avait invité, aucun d'entre eux, juste moi.

Je serrais sa main de plus belle, elle ne dit rien et dirigea nos pas vers la table où se trouvait alors James, qui désapprouvait, comme toujours, la tenue de sa sœur. Remus, agréablement surpris de me voir, alors que je lui avais juré que je ne viendrais pas. Peter, qui rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles car il avait toujours éprouvé un faible envers Meredith, et Lily, assise sur les genoux de mon meilleur ami, en grande discussion avec Alice, son autre meilleure amie.

Je regardais la piste, bondée de couples, parmi eux je discernais Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Mais je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver Lucius et Patricia. Hors de moi, je lâchais violemment la main de Meredith et m'enfuit hors de la salle, il était 22 heures.

Je voulais quitter à tous prix cet endroit, fuir à tous prix cette vision. J'ai couru à en perdre haleine, bousculant des gens, croisant des couples qui se pelotaient avec toujours cette image en tête : Lucius, Patricia, une valse et un baiser. Je haïssais tellement Lucius d'être là où, pendant des mois, j'avais rêvé d'être. Mais je haïssais encore plus Patricia de lui avoir donné ce privilège. J'atterris dans une salle de classe vide et m'assis sur le bureau professoral, en laissant toutes mes larmes couler librement.

Que j'avais été stupide, stupide d'y avoir ne serais-ce qu'un seul instant cru. Et Meredith qui s'était donné tant de mal, qui avait refusé tous ses prétendants pour me donner à moi, son meilleur ami, la force d'apparaitre à un vulgaire bal de collégiens. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Mais moi, est-ce que je le méritais ?! Non.

NON !

Je hurlais ce dernier mot à pleins poumons, comme si j'avais Lucius et Patricia en face et que je leur crachais à la figure. Au seul souvenir du prénom de la fille que j'aimais, je me remis à pleurer de plus belle, comme une fillette. Quiconque m'aurait vu aurait détruit ma réputation, mais je m'en foutais complètement, plus rien n'avait d'importance alors. Je regrettais les fois où je couchais sans sentiments, où je n'aimais pas, je profitais juste, parce qu'une fois que ces fichus sentiments étaient rentrés dans ma vie, impossible de vivre en faisant comme s'ils n'y étaient pas.

Je ne sais comment, peut-être grâce à la carte du maraudeur, Meredith m'a retrouvé. Elle est rentrée doucement dans la salle et s'est approchée à pas de chats jusqu'au bureau, je l'avais sentie rentrer, mais j'avais fait comme si ça de rien n'était. Tendrement, elle m'a caressé les cheveux, j'ai relevé la tète. Les larmes coulant encore sur mon visage, ses yeux brillants rencontrèrent les miens et elle dit d'une voix tremblante :

"- Je suis vraiment désolée."

Et le pire, c'est que sa empestait la sincérité, comme si c'était de sa faute si j'étais amoureux de Zammer, comme si c'était elle qui contrôlait tout, mais elle ne contrôlait rien, plus rien, sinon elle aurait empêché les larmes de couler sur son beau visage.

Je les ais essuyées du bout du doigt et j'ai tenté de sourire tant bien que mal :

"- Tu n'y es pour rien."

Elle à hoché la tête, je savais qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, mais elle n'a rien dit. Elle s'est accrochée à moi, désespérément, comme si c'était son cœur à elle qui était brisé et je l'ai enlacé. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras fort, très fort, et tendrement, comme si c'était elle la fille que j'aimais.

Elle est partie, il était 23 heures, elle à rejoint la Grande Salle. Mais pas moi.

Mon cerveau réfléchissait à mille à l'heure, j'étais tellement confus, que je n'aurais su dire mon nom. Je me sentais étouffer dans cette pièce vide, comme si, soudainement, j'étais devenu claustrophobe. Je suis sorti dans le couloir, la tête complètement ailleurs et c'est là que j'ai entendu sa voix.

J'aurais pu la reconnaitre entre mille, que dis-je, entre des millions d'autres voix. Patricia Zammer, et elle criait, elle hurlait même, désespérément.

Je me suis dirigé rapidement vers la source du bruit et là j'ai vu la scène.

Patricia Zammer, à demi dénudée, coincée comme une souris dans un piège à rat, par Lucius Malefoy qui la collait au mur.

Si elle hurlait, ce n'était pas de plaisir. Il n'y avait personne aux environs, personne pour lui venir en secours alors que ce salopard de mangemort s'apprêtait à la violer.

Alors j'ai sorti ma baguette, je l'ai pointé sur son dos et j'ai crié, presque aussi fort que Patricia :

"- _Stupéfix_ !"

Un rayon rouge à traversé le couloir et a percuté Malefoy de plein fouet. Il est tombé à terre, Zammer s'est défaite rapidement de son étreinte, comme dégoutée, et a tenté tant bien que mal de se rhabiller.

Puis, elle a levé les yeux vers moi, je n'avais pas bougé, elle s'est approchée lentement en souriant. Je n'ai pas fait un geste. Elle à murmuré sensuellement :

"- Merci."

Vous ne me croirez surement pas quand je vous le dirais, mais je l'ai ignorée, royalement, je n'en avais que faire. Je ne ressentais rien pour cette fille, pour cette trainée, pour cette mangemorte, plus rien. Je m'étais trompé, ce n'étais pas elle que j'aimais, c'en était une autre, qui n'avait rien à voir avec cette serpentarde.

Je lui ait tourné le dos, sachant qu'elle en serait furieuse et que je le paierais, mais je m'en foutais, il fallait que j'arrive à temps pour les 12 coups de minuits, à temps pour réaliser la fin heureuse du conte de fée. Alors j'ai couru et j'ai rigolé. Tout cela était tellement stupide. Et je me suis souvenu de Meredith, lorsqu'elle m'avait serré dans les bras pour la dernière fois, comme si elle avait le cœur déchiré.

Oh Meredith, ma Méré, comment ais-je pu lui faire ça ?! Comment ais-je pu ne pas comprendre plus tôt ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il ait fallut que j'attende de la serrer dans mes bras comme si c'était la fille que j'aimais pour enfin m'apercevoir qu'elle l'était réellement ?!

Je courais toujours, je venais d'apercevoir les portes de la Grande Salle, et ses mots me revinrent en mémoire :" Je serais toujours là pour toi", " tu es mon meilleur ami"...

En parlant de ça, j'espère que James comprendra, qu'il comprendra l'incompréhensible. Que je suis fou de sa sœur jumelle, que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne, que je m'étais voilé la face, que celle que j'aimais, je la côtoyais tous les jours.

23:53:41

J'espère que je n'arriverais pas trop tard, et que ma fichue montre magique est à l'heure, sinon je suis cuit !

23:54:21

Ouf, sa y est, je suis dans la Grande Salle, mais où est Meredith ?!

23:56:48

Oh merde, je la trouve pas, ni sur la piste, ni auprès des autres. Merde, Merde, Merde, j'n'ai plus que trois minutes !

23:57:59

Ça y est, je l'aperçois enfin, elle est tout au fond de la salle en train de danser avec James, vite, il faut que je les rejoigne, foutue Grande Salle trop grande !

23:59:26

Je suis à deux mètres d'eux, complètement hors d'haleine, lorsque Meredith m'aperçoit, elle me fait signe de la main délicatement. Je m'approche.

23:59:58

J'écarte mon meilleur ami sans ménagement de sa sœur, avec pour seule explication, un regard d'excuse.

23:59:59

J'observe Meredith qui me regarde, curieuse, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, mon visage s'approche dangereusement du sien.

00:00:00

Après une seconde d'hésitation, mes lèvres se collent aux siennes qui sous la surprise restent sans mouvement. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça...Une de mes mains s'accroche à sa joue, l'autre à ses reins et je blottis son corps contre le mien, comme pour lui signifier que j'ai compris le message et que désormais plus rien ne pourrais venir nous séparer. Elle a compris. Ses doigts se posent sur mon dos et elle entrouvre ses lèvres pour approfondir notre baiser. Autour de nous, les gens nous observent sans pouvoir cacher leur surprise, James lui-même n'y comprend rien.

Je laisse toute la chaleur et la douceur de Meredith envahir ma bouche et mon corps. Et dire qu'il m'a fallut si longtemps pour comprendre. Calmement, elle a détaché ses lèvres des miennes, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et de suite le monde m'a parut plus beau, plus beau car je l'ai vu se refléter dans deux immenses yeux bleus, que j'affectionnais plus que tout ce que je possédais. Elle à collé son front au mien et j'ai murmuré :

"- Excuse-moi, de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt... "

Elle à rigolé, doucement, de ce rire cristallin que j'adore, comme des carillons et à répondu audacieusement :

"- Ta montre avance de 7 minutes..."

Nous avons rigolé en cœur et j'ai attrapé ses mains pour faire face au monde entier. Mais avant le monde entier, il y avait James, qui semblait aussi incrédule que furieux.

"- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?!"

J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand Meredith m'avait devancé, elle avait un sacré cran cette fille.

"- James Chéri, tu as deux yeux et un cerveau qui fonctionne. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour faire le rapprochement."

Il l'a regardé abasourdi pendant dix secondes sans pouvoir parler puis à haussé ses épaules en déclarant :

"- A vos risques et périls.".

Puis il tourné le dos et à rejoint Lily car minuit approchait. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas envie de rejoindre les autres, tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec Meredith. J'ai tendu ma seconde main qui était libre et j'ai murmuré :

"- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?"

Elle a ri, encore, et a attrapé ma main. Et là on s'est mis a valser, et plus rien n'avait alors d'importance, tout ce qui comptait c'était Elle, rien qu'elle.

"- Cela fait si longtemps que je t'attends...Souffla-t-elle.

- Pardonne-moi de n'être qu'un imbécile aveugle."

Elle a sourit et a murmuré en baissant la tête :

"- Tu avais d'autres préoccupations..."

Je n'ai rien dit sur l'instant, mais je m'en voulais, alors j'ai essayé de me rattraper du mieux que je pouvais :

"- On est ensemble maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais..."

J'acquiesçais et la laissai blottir sa tête dans mon cou. J'avais appris une chose essentielle ce soir, ou plutôt deux. La première c'était que Meredith Potter, la sœur jumelle de mon meilleur ami, ma meilleure amie, m'aimait et que je l'aimais aussi. La seconde, c'est qu'entre amour et attirance, la ligne était très mince, et qu'on pouvait passer de l'un à l'autre en un clin d'œil.


End file.
